Fate will never Separate Us
by NeonFlower
Summary: Misty was scared. Always scared of loosing him when he was off saving the world again. But what happens when this time, he almost doesn't wake up? Pokéshipping.


**Fate will never Separate Us**

His russet eyes opened slightly before dim light blinded him for a second. He groaned, his breath hoarse and weak. As his body moved, his muscles tensed and the ache burned in his veins. He felt something light blanket his body, it was soft and silky as he gripped the material. His eyes opened again, the dark pupils shrinking as light seeped through. His vision was blurry, and faint, but the colors were strong in hue. He blinked, trying to clear his vision to gaze at his surroundings.

"Doctor! Doctor, he's awake!" Suddenly, a familiar female voice yelled, and he cocked his head to the side, his vision trying to focus as shapes moved into the room. He then felt something warm against his left side, his arm was wrapped around it's soft body as it moved.

"Pikapi?" The creature chirped, and then the memories came back. A small gasp escaped his lips as the flashbacks started to replay in his head, which pounded hard against his skull.

_-Flashback-_

_The cliff sides exploded with sand and rock, parts of it tumbling down and onto the sandy ground below. He was running, racing against the collapse of the canyons as large boulders started breaking apart. His eyes shut tightly, the cracks echoing in the narrow valley as the battle above went on. _

_He really tried to stop the battle, but stopping three powerful Legendaries wasn't exactly easy. Lightning, Fire, and Ice all clashed with each other as the three Legendaries fought. He had fallen down into the narrow cliffs that the battle resided over and had tried escaping; but when one of the Pokémon had crashed into the canyons, the rocks were too feeble and had started to break away. _

_His body ached from the fall, landing on his stomach had crushed his ribs and knocked the breath out of him. His arms and face were covered in bruises and cuts, some deeper gashes along his face had streams of blood flowing down his cheek. He suddenly fell when another mix of attacks had hit the cliffs and rocks showered down onto him. He covered his face with his arms, he laid shaken and weak, but he had to escaped before he was crushed- Suddenly, a larger rock came pounding down on his cap-covered head, and he felt himself loosing consciousness _

_He struggled to stay awake, but his head pounded and his body ached. Beams of fire, ice, and lightning flashed above him, and he could hear the screams from his friends. As his eyes drifted shut, he saw two figures come toward him, running to him. __**Then all went black…**_

_-End of Flashback-_

"P-Pikachu?" He asked, his voice raspy. The golden-fleeced rodent's ears perked up as he heard his name, and leaned forward. He cooed in relief and nuzzled his red cheek into his trainer's. The wound on his cheek -which had been laid over with gauze- suddenly started stinging, and he let out a small whimper, causing the rodent to stop. He looked at his worriedly, his chocolate eyes saddened.

He gave the small rodent a smile, and rubbed his hand through Pikachu's soft fur. In return, Pikachu laid his head onto his trainer's stomach, the thin white sheet covering the teenager's body. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard hitting the hard tiled floor, and he turned his head, his eyes finally focused. Before him stood a man, a tall man with a white coat. He seemed older, small, round glasses balanced at the end of his nose, and small gray eyes that was surrounded with wrinkles. His hair was thinning, gray mixed with white as it covered his scalp. In his hand, he held a flat board.

When his russet eyes rested on the person next to him, his heart warmed in his chest. The teenage girl was about the same age as him, her hair fiery and orange. It was held up in a side pony-tail, some strands hanging over her green-blue eyes. Her eyes glistened as tears threatened to fall, but a smile hung on her lips. Her body was thin, a yellow tank-top and orange short-shorts covering her figure.

"Mr. Ketchum, how are you feeling this morning?" The tall man asked, and he simply stared at him, but felt no need to answer. The tall man nodded and closed his eyes before reopening them.

"Well, Ms. Waterflower, he's awake, but still has a lot of time before he fully recovers." The tall man clarified with the female next to him, her head turned to him, her eyes large.

"Thank you, Doctor." She simply replied, before turning back to him. The Doctor nodded before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. The girl grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to the bed, locking her blue-green eyes onto his russet ones. Her hand slipped into his, her grip tight and shaky.

"Oh Ash… Why did you have to go and do that…? Your always so stubborn…" The girl sobbed softly, some tears starting to roll down her cheeks. He didn't reply but simply lifted his hand and wiped away the stray tears with his thumb, and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her frown small, but noticeable.

"I only d-did it t-to stop t-them," Ash finally spoke, his voice hoarse. Her frown grew, and placed her hands into his for self comfort.

"You always do, but one day, you just won't be so lucky. You've saved the world more than five times, and almost died on those many occasions. B-But Ash, this time… you almost didn't awaken," Her heart sunk, and her head fell, tears streaming down as her shoulders shook. The mere thought of him dieing crushed her heart. _She lost him once… she didn't want to let him go again. _She suddenly felt a finger rest on her chin and lifted her head up to have her eyes meet with his. He was smiling, and content warmth shined in his russet eyes.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, both of their eyes closing as they shared a moment of peace. Pikachu had dozed off into a light sleep, and was oblivious to the thing's around him. She then leaned to the side and had her lips meet with his, both of them feeling the moment of light ecstasy pass through their bodies. They lips parted seconds later, and resumed to resting their foreheads against each other's. Their eyes remained closed, not wanting to ruin the moment of silence. She breathed in his scent, his body coated in the smell of medicine and plastic.

"I'll n-never leave you, Mist. N-not now, n-not ever." He finally breathed out in a soft whisper and she smiled. She then fluttered her eyes open, her blue-green orbs locking with his russet orbs. They smiled at each other, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. His jet-black locks were hanging over his russet eyes, a bandage wrapped around his head. His left cheek -from her view- was taped over with gauze, some faint blood bleeding through. He wore a simple black T-shirt, the rest of his body covered by the thin, white sheet. His left arm had been bandaged, and a thin tube ran into a needle attached to the top of his hand.

But she couldn't help but smile either. He was alive, and awake, and that's all that mattered to her. _Fate would never take them away._


End file.
